The Mazoku Prince & The Catacombs
by TheJoyCrux
Summary: Xellos-Filia Labyrinth Parody Filia's wished little Val away to the legendary Mazoku Prince and now she must traverse the Catacombs in order to save him from a fate worse then death. Along the way she's joined by some familar faces.
1. The Story And The Wish

**Author's Note:** Ah-ha! This is the story I've wanted to do for _so_ long! I just hope that you actually like it! It's based, loosely, on the movie Labyrinth (by Jim Henson) but it definitely has it's own Slayer's twist! I know there have been _many_ Laby/Slayers crossovers, but I hope that this one will strike out on it's own! Don't forget to check out my NOTES section of my Profile in order to see what's up with my other fics!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Slayers. One day I _will_ own my very own Xellos Slayers doll!

* * *

**The Mazoku Prince and The Catacombs

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Story And The Wish

* * *

**

"And so the Mazoku Prince would take the child away to his palace that lay in the crux of his treacherous maze. Never would they be heard from again, though it is thought that he would turn them into terrific copies of himself."

Dark blue eyes looked down upon the young faces of his students, each enraptured by the legend he had recounted for their weekly lesson in mythology.

Professor Taliesin smiled softly, "That story was ancient long before your great-grandparents were born."

A small hand raised near the back of the room, "Ah, yes. A question, Filia?"

Thirty heads turned to regard the young woman as she lowered her arm, "Well… If they were _asked_ to be taken away then… wouldn't that sort of, I don't know, make him someone who was doing a _favor_?"

Whispers began immediately at her last word before Taliesin raised his hands to quiet the talking, "That is an… _interesting_ question, Filia. I would have to say _no_ though. The Mazoku Prince, given his characteristics, would have been a horrifying person intent completely on his own gain rather than either the good of all or to help others."

"Oh," the blonde girl responded, not seeming very convinced.

At that a light chime could be heard and all the students began to stand, collect their belongings, and head to the door.

"I would like all of you to prepare your interpretations on the myth of the Mazoku Prince and have three and a half tablets worth to turn in upon the beginning of next week's class," he called over the bustle of activity.

* * *

Filia followed the throng of classmates all heading to get their lunch and chat with friends during the break. With so many students she had a difficult time keeping herself from being jostled about. Finally she managed to obtain herself a sandwich and a drink before hurrying out of the dining hall, past the doors to the various classrooms, and outside to the sparse forest where she knew no one would bother her.

Sitting down upon a soft patch of clover she ate her meager meal and relaxed under the shade of an old oak. Her classes, as always, held no interest to the young protégé and the only thing she would look forward to were the magical revels that Professor Taliesin would spin for her once a week.

Often, Filia would think that Taliesin was the closest she'd ever have to an actual friend. She was an orphan under the care of the school, her family having deposited her on their doorstep a long time ago. When she had become old enough she'd learned to earn her keep, doing tasks and running errands. It was for that reason that she now attended classes, though she still paid for them through menial work. Work that never left her any time for herself, let alone to get to know other students.

This was only one of the two reasons she didn't have any friends. The other was that Filia was too outspoken. When a lesson didn't sit well with her, such as earlier with Taliesin, she'd counter it with a question. Regardless if the question was actually well founded, the Professors didn't look kindly upon being criticized by someone 'impertinent', 'immature', and 'ill-natured'.

Needless to say, young Filia found herself quite un-liked by the general population of the school. Even those that _would_ befriend her found themselves shying away from the unfortunate girl in order to keep from presenting yet another target.

It was a miracle in itself that she would find even any time for herself between classes, tasks, homework, and the little sleep she was allowed. Ever grateful for the time she _did_ receive, Filia would spend the time pondering various thoughts and letting her imagination free itself from the confines of her everyday life.

The young girl's thoughts lingered on her last class and the myth of the Mazoku Prince. Professor Taliesin had said that he was ruthless, that he only cared for his own gain.

Filia stood and brandished her sandwich like a mace, "Someone should have _saved_ the children! What kind of respectable myth doesn't have a hero of some kind?"

The sounds of leaves breaking turned the girl's attention away from the building and towards a large dog several yards away.

'Not a dog,' she amended as the beast sat down on its hunches looking curiously at her, 'Wolf.'

Many animals, she knew, lived in these woods. All of them friendly, or at least having no ill intent, to come this near to the enchanted school. Often she would play with them, their interests in her imaginative scenarios intriguing them enough for them to sit still as they ran their course.

Swinging the sandwich in the direction of the wolf, she continued, "Mazoku Prince! I have come for the children you have taken!"

Seemingly unconcerned, the animal in question tilted it's head slightly as if apprising the girl.

"I have traveled long and far, through peril and adversity, to face you here in your palace at the crux of your maze! I am your nemesis, your equal, to save those who were lost and to keep others from also becoming yours!"

Filia slowly walked towards the sitting wolf as she spoke, her imagination wrapped around her like a suit of legendary armor.

"You cannot control me," she whispered, thoroughly lost amidst her whimsy.

Beast and girl stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before a set of chimes coming from the school startled her and broke their contact.

"Oh-no! I'm late! Kamila's going to _kill_ me!"

Running to the school at full speed, Filia did not even notice that the wolf had not moved and was, instead, watching her mad dash back into the building. Several minutes later the lupine rose and walked away, tongue lolled out in wolfish laughter.

* * *

"Stupid idiot... stupid idiot," she repeated under her breath as she approached the end of a long hallway. She could see Kamila standing there, arms crossed and foot tapping, waiting for the late student.

Filia stopped in front of the annoyed looking woman and lowered her head apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"_Again_," responded Kamila, looking down her nose at the remorseful girl, "You're late _again_! I should report you to the Elders and have them kick you off of school grounds!"

"Oh," Filia looked up suddenly, "No, please don't do that!"

"Humph! Well, don't just stand there in the hallway looking like an idiot!"

Kamila turned sharply on her heel and entered the room behind her, "You know your responsibilities and one of them is to _be here on time_."

"Yes, Miss Kamila."

Being five years older than Filia, Kamila rather enjoyed bossing her around. And seeing that the younger girl had no birthright she took it upon herself to make sure that Filia knew she was inferior in every possible way. Such as it was, Kamila being the most popular girl in the school, it was all the rage to put Filia in her 'place'.

The blonde girl nearly crashed into the tall red-head when she stopped suddenly, "There's little Val. He hasn't been fed his lunch yet and he needs his diaper changed. I'm going to be late because of you, so I'm leaving."

At that Kamila left the room, slamming the door behind her causing Val to begin crying.

Val, like Filia, was also an orphan. Someone had simply deposited the poor child on the steps of the school. In all of the school, only Filia could understand how difficult it must be for him. Baby or not, and how difficult it would be when he was old enough to take care of himself.

"There there… Don't worry, Val, I'll take care of everything."

* * *

That afternoon had been _terrible_. Little Val cried nearly continuously the entire time, stopping only when she either held him or fed him, which also involved him being in her arms. It wasn't until she'd finished feeding him dinner that he began to seem sleepy. Gratefully, Filia set him down in his crib and got to work on the assignment given by Professor Taliesin.

When the sun finally set Filia lit the candles and continued working. The quiet flicker of the light soon caused her eyes to droop and her head to fall softly into the folds of her arms. Thoughts of the Mazoku Prince swarmed in her dream-filled state.

At a quarter to midnight Val was suddenly awake. Suddenly, that is, to the incoherent Filia as she jolted up so fast that she knocked a candle off of it's holder. Still in her dream-state she made a foolish grab for the falling, flaming, piece of hot wax. The shock of snatching the object and the pain from the burn she received for her efforts quite efficiently cleared the sleepy mist that had temporarily resided in her head.

"Ouch! Stupid idiot!" she winced as she held her reddened hand to herself.

Val cried louder, desperate for the attention.

The young girl walked over to the crib, "What's wrong Val?"

After several minutes of checking through things Filia could still find no reason for the child's cries. As a last resort she lifted him out of the bedding and began to sing a soft melody, trying to sooth his outburst.

Nothing worked, 'Oh, this is getting ridiculous!'

"Val, could you _please_ stop?" she begged the small form.

The baby's cries only became more insistent, "What? What is it you want, Val?"

A low, mournful note floated at the edge of Filia's hearing and she remembered the wolf she'd seen earlier.

"Is that what you want?" she asked the crying baby, "You want to see the Mazoku Prince?"

Val's response didn't change.

"You know I shouldn't," the young girl spoke continuing her game from earlier.

Holding the baby in front of her she pressed on, "The Mazoku Prince would take you _far_ away and you would never be heard from again! For_ ever _and_ ever_!"

Again she heard the strange howl, this one too seemed to only be an echo of a memory.

The cries began to wear on her nerves both in pitch and consistency, "I'll call him to take you away! Don't make me call him!"

The threat did little to curb Val's outburst or her frustration.

"I can't take this anymore, Val!" Filia called out, "I wish the Mazoku Prince _would_ come and take you away! Right now!"

A gust of wind blew through the room, extinguishing all the candles with its icy breath, and a piercing howl sounded throughout. In that moment Filia could only think of two things. One, the room had _no_ window or _any_ way out save for the door she'd entered through on the opposite side of the room. And two, whatever had made that sound was between her, Val, and the door.

* * *

**AN:** Well? What did you think? Am I getting better or worse? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Don't forget that I support the anonymous reviewer! 


	2. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:** _sigh_ Another chapter just for you! I hope you like it! Actually, I would like to thank Sheba-chan for being my inspiration to get off my lazy butt and get back to work on this! Much love to you! Go check out Sheba-chan's stories!

**Disclaimer:** Oh, how I wish I owned one cute little Priest! But alas, I do not! Neither do I own any story rights to the movie Labyrinth. That belongs to the late, great Jim Henson.

* * *

**Thank You's:**

**Bluediamond:** I'm so very glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter as well!

**Mystical-Maiden:** I don't know about it being a 'work of art' but I hope it lives up to your expectations!

**Kiadi:** Thank you so much! I'm implying that the wolf wouldn't have scared her because the temple/school has wards up on it and so, having lived there her whole life, she wouldn't naturally be afraid of the wildlife that would come around… wolves included! Sorry I wasn't as clear on that part! Thanks for the tip on the Slayers dolls!

**Cecelia:** _YAY_ I'm a pusher! I guess if I were going to be someone's dealer of something it may as well be Slayers Fan Fiction! I'm happy to hear that you've read and liked my other stuff!

**MOI:** I'm not going to get too far from the original story, so don't worry about that! I'm not sure which other Slayers characters will put in an appearance yet, but I do agree that Amelia would make an excellent Sir Didimas!

**Mistress DragonFlame:** AGH! I'm _so_ sorry! I'll tell you what, if you still write yours I'll still read it! I love your work, always have!

**Sheba-chan:** You should really try to see the movie, it's really awesome! Jim Henson was (he's dead now) a guy who did movies with Muppets, that's who created Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy! The Labyrinth is a movie that was made in the 80's that involved David Bowie (the singer) as the Goblin King! Try looking it up online, you'll find LOTS of info on it there! As for whether Filia is a dragon or not, I'm still not sure… though if she is she probably won't turn into one, but may have her powers.

* * *

**The Mazoku Prince and The Catacombs

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Be Careful What You Wish For

* * *

**

The chorus of howls grew louder and more intense. The room was _far_ too warm, as if it were filled with dancing people rather than flitting shadows. Filia backed up, bumping against the crib behind her. Carefully, she set Val into the crib and turned to ready herself to defend the two of them.

"Go away!" she shouted over the Val's insistent cries, "I'm warning you, leave us alone!"

The shadows seemed to only move faster, as if gaining momentum. Suddenly, everything was quiet and still. The air froze and Filia could see her breath escape from her lips.

"Val!" she turned back to the child's bed and drew back the covers.

Nothing, no Val.

"Oh-my-Gods!" Filia cried.

"My, my," came a smooth voice, "It seems that you've lost something."

Quickly, she whipped around at see a man smiling at her. Tall, with shoulder-length violet hair, he stood wearing black leather, tight-fitting pants with riding boots. His shirt seemed to be made of fine, black silk that hung open loosely and he had on a silver pendent that held three red jewels.

"What's going one? Who are you? Where's Val?" she demanded at once.

He smiled, "I think you already know that, my dear Filia, don't you?"

Filia found she had no where to back up to when he took a step forward. A low growl brought her attention to behind him. Several wolves sat on their hunches looking at her as if daring her to attack their master.

"You're him, aren't you?" she asked, forcing her eyes back to his slitted irises, "You're the Mazoku Prince."

"Xellos," he bowed.

She resisted the ridiculous urge to curtsy in return.

"I have done as you bid," he said, "I have freed you from your task of caring for one who is unworthy of your attention. You're free now, Filia."

Her eyes widened with shock, "No, I don't want to be free," she answered, "I mean, I do, but… I want Val back, please, he must be so frightened!"

Xellos leaned against the crib next to her, "What's said is said, dear Filia."

"But I didn't mean it," she quickly replied.

"Didn't you?"

Filia froze, did she?

"Please," she tried again, "Where is he?"

Xellos grinned, showing off his canines, "You know very well where he is."

She did, she knew that little Val was probably already deep within the Mazoku Prince's realm.

"Please," she begged, "Please, bring him back."

"Filia," Xellos frowned, his expression was filled with concern for her, "Go back to your room. Sleep and dream your dreams filled with magic. That is what you deserve. Forget about the baby."

"I can't do that."

They stared at each other, adversaries each trying to size the other up at the outset of a extensive challenge.

Xellos raised his left arm and gestured with his hand. Filia glanced at the wolves in fear that he was instructing them to attack her. When she looked at him again a glowing, red crystal had appeared in his hand.

"I've brought you a present, Filia," his eyes sparkling amethyst as he held it out to her.

She looked at the orb as if it were covered in poison, "What is it?"

"A jewel, nothing more," he replied smoothly, "But if you look into it, it will show you your dreams."

Filia's lips parted in a small 'oh'. With a teasing smile, Xellos watched her face, while he spun the shining crystal around in his fingers. Her hand started to reach out for it and he smiled a little more, withdrawing the sphere from her.

Raising his other hand to stop her, he continued, "But this is not a present for a mundane girl who takes care of a crying baby."

Xellos' voice lowered and seemed more husky, as he held it out for her again, "Do you want it, Filia?"

The inner conflict was apparent in her eyes. Her dreams, what could she hold that was more precious to her then that?

"Then forget the child," Xellos said firmly.

Filia hesitated, the promise of the crystal was seductive. In the deep recesses of her mind she understood that he was asking for a trade. He would take the offensive child, who made endless demands upon her and her life. In return the Mazoku Prince offered understanding, someone who cared about the secret places of her imagination and knew how infinitely much more they meant to her than anything else. The jewel was spinning, glowing like fire.

She pulled what willpower she could and closed her eyes. In the darkness the crystal stopped and she heard a voice that sounded like her own, but seemed as far away as a memory.

"I… I can't," she said, opening her eyes, "It isn't that I don't appreciate everything… but, I want Val back"

Xellos snorted. With a flick of his wrist the crystal disappeared and a dagger took it's place.

"Don't resist me," he growled as he threw the blade at her exposed neck.

Filia cried out as her hands went to stop the coming blood-flow but found only a scarf wrapped hungrily around her neck. Pulling off the piece of silk, she vaguely noticed that it was the color of star shine.

A few of the beasts barked at her, while others lolled their tongues out in wolfish laughter.

"You're no match for me, Filia," he spoke, sounding impatient, "Leave the child, take my present. I will not offer it to you again."

Before he could conjure another red crystal Filia cut him off, "No."

Xellos glowered but she continued, "Thank you all the same, but I cannot leave him. Can't you see that? I must get Val back."

The Mazoku Prince calmed and looked at her squarely, "You will never find him."

"Ah," Filia breathed a sigh of relief; "Then there is a way."

Just for a moment, Xellos' face flinched. She saw it, the merest trace of fear fleeting across his eyes. Was it possible? She could not quite believe it, but the suspicion that the Mazoku Prince could be afraid of her, even if only momentarily, was encouraging. He appeared to hesitate slightly before answering her.

"Yes," he said, "There is."

His hand shot out and pointed directly behind her, "There!"

Filia turned, not even mindful that the crib and wall that should be there were not, and saw dark caverns that seemed to honeycomb through the inside of a mountain that grew deep within the underground. At the very top she could barely see a castle that seemed to be made of obsidian.

Warm breath tickled her ear and sent chills down her body, "Do you still want to look for him, Filia?"

"Yes," she swallowed, "Is that… Is that the palace in the crux?"

When no answer came she turned to see the Mazoku Prince watching her intensely. The walls of the room had vanished and all around her was the steady drip of water echoing off of cavern walls. Looking back towards the mountain she noticed that they too were on a hill. She peered down the expanse only to find that grey mists had settled there and her gaze could not pierce them.

Xellos' voice drifted towards her, "Come back, Filia. Come back before it's too late."

"I can't," she sighed, turning to face him yet again, "I can't, don't you understand?"

"What a shame," longing and concern clouded his voice.

Filia looked towards the palace. It seemed so very far away, but not so impossibly far that she didn't think she could make it. She wondered what lay under the cover of mists at the base of the mountain, how far would she even be able to see once she entered it?

"It doesn't look all that far," she told herself, reinforcing her resolve.

Xellos was next to her now, "It's further than you think," he stated pointing to a nearby stalagmite, "And time is fleeting."

Cut into the side of the rock formation was a large hour glass. Black sand streamed through the hole in the center at an alarming rate.

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve my maze," he told her, "before little Val becomes mine forever."

"Yours?"

Xellos nodded, "Forever."

Filia turned and began to make her way to the base of the catacomb-ridden mountain.

The Mazoku Prince disappeared leaving the hour glass counting away at the sand it held.

"What a shame," he whispered.

She looked out across the recess between her and the mountain as she made her way down the steep hillside. In the distance she thought she glimpsed the figure of a wolf running far away from her.

Continuing on she stepped forward, but there was no ground beneath her feet. She began to fall.

* * *

**AN:** I know, I know… It's just getting good! Hopefully I'll update faster then I did the last time! Why don't you REVIEW and let me know what you think so I'll hurry it up! 


	3. It’s Like Trying To Talk To A Rock

**Author's Note:** Oh-Wow! Will you look at that? Another chapter, so soon? What's up with that, huh? Anyways, I'm sure a lot of you are looking forward to this next chapter as I am introducing one of the supporting characters! YAY! Let me know what you think! Also, for those of you who _have_ seen the movie… if you look closely at one of the parts you _may_ notice something funny! Let me know if you spot it!

**Disclaimer:** Xellos says that now that he's the Mazoku Prince, no one owns him. Oh-pooh! Sorry everyone, I can't share what I don't have…

* * *

**Thank You's:**

**Mystical-Maiden:** Ooh! 'Brilliant', eh? Careful, compliments like that could go straight to an author's head! I hope you like this chapter as well!

**Sheba-chan:** I've always thought that Jareth, The Goblin King (from Labyrinth) was similar to Xellos in the sense that they both are very mischievous, so it's not that much of a stretch! That, and the fact that they're both my favorite, is the reason I wanted to put Slayers and Labyrinth together! If you do end up watching the movie, let me know what you think!

**Payne no Akuma:** I'm so glad you like it! 'One of the greats'… boy, I sure will try! And, don't worry, I don't foresee my dropping this fic any time soon!

**Bluediamond:** Bossy is good! It keeps me going! Keep reading and I'll keep writing!

**seh:** Catacomb: _n_. 1. An underground cemetery consisting of chambers or tunnels with recesses for graves. Often used in the plural. 2. An underground, often labyrinthine passageway.

Thanks for the concern, though! As for the 'graves' part in the first part of the definition… you'll just have to wait and see just like everyone else!

**Mistress DragonFlame: **Oh, I'm so glad you like it! Of-course I like your work! It's outstanding! I'm really looking forward to reading both your Slayers/Labyrinth fic and your fic for my challenge!

**Darling Chii:** I'm so happy that your computer's letting you review now! Thank you so very much for all the praise and I agree, I also adore the movie & music from Labyrinth!

**Lina Gabriev:** The myth was just me fixing up the 'book' part with Sarah from the movie. I figure that I'll keep Filia along the same lines as a human to make the story easier, though the ranks & species types of the dragons are portrayed through social class and tribe (sorta)… so, no, Val isn't a 'golden' dragon. Does that make sense? Thanks for the review & I hope to hear from you again soon!

**Serafin:** Thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well!

**Pyromaniac Bunny:** I hope your Thesis paper went well! I'm trying to blend the two stories as much as I can and there will be times that it runs rather close to one or the other, and I can't help that… but, I hope this chapter is more to your liking! Thanks for your review, it made my day!

* * *

**The Mazoku Prince and The Catacombs

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: It's Like Trying To Talk To A Rock

* * *

**

Filia could feel herself falling into the darkness. Wildly, she started swinging her arm barely managing to keep her balance. The hillside was _very_ steep.

Her mouth suddenly dry, Filia carefully sat down on the hard, rocky mound. She decided to wait until her heart relaxed it's frantic pace. Looking at the palace in the distance she knew she couldn't afford to wait too long.

The mountain before her was riddled with openings. Some of the holes were dark, while others were filled with brilliant colors of light. For a moment, Filia though she saw something cross in front of one of the openings that was filled with a pale blue light. Squinting again she could find nothing.

"Hmm, either it's gone already or I'm just imaging things."

Filia slid down the hill using her hands, feet, and backside. As she got closer to the base the air grew thicker and it wasn't long before she couldn't see more then a few feet before her.

After several minutes of this, she finally reached where the ground leveled out and stood. Walking a few feet out, Filia realized that the fog hadn't gotten any better. Turning around in hopes of finding some kind of landmark in which to direct her with, she screeched as a hand reached out to touch her face. Stepping back away from the protruding hand, she noticed that it hadn't moved.

Carefully, Filia moved closer only to find a statue of a girl dancing. Poised on the toes of one foot, the sculpture seemed to be that of a ballerina reaching out to take the hand of another unseen partner. The pillar, that displayed the girl, was sunk deeply into the ground.

"How strange," Filia wondered as she moved on.

Moments later she came across another figure, this one of a huge, shaggy beast. It had tusks sticking up from the corners of it's mouth and horns protruding from the top of it's head. The creature's eyes looked so sad that Filia couldn't help but wonder how something so big could seem so cheerless.

Walking to the next statue she found one of a small, wrinkly man standing on a box. He seemed to stand only a few feet in height with out the aid of his platform. Tied on his side was a bag and several pieces of dangly jewelry. The diminutive man had his hands clasped in front of him and he seemed to be peering down into them. Filia leaned around the man curiously to see what he held. A small, misshapen bracelet lay in the palms of his hands.

"How odd," she murmured, "I feel as if I'm missing a story somewhere here…"

Shaking her head, Filia moved onto the next sculpture. This one was of a man sitting on another pillar. He seemed to be intent upon reading a scroll of some kind. Filia studied the figure before her. Another monster, it seemed looking upon his complexion. There were stones of various sizes protruding on his face. She couldn't help but admire the work that went into it's creation, though, it seemed as if the man's cape simply flowed down the back of the pillar.

Filia moved to read what was on the scroll, 'Seems like some kind of spell…'

"Go away, freak," the statue said, annoyed.

Surprised, Filia fell backwards landing one her rump with a startled squeak of protest.

The statue-like figure turned abruptly and peered down at the girl.

"Pardon me," he apologized absently before turning back to the scroll in his hand, "I thought you were someone else."

Filia blinked owlishly at the man for several moments before standing and brushing herself off.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me how to get into the, uh… caverns?"

"This doesn't make any sense," he muttered to himself.

Raising an eyebrow, she tried again, "Excuse me?"

"Where the hell am I going to find fairies down here?"

"Sir?" she called, louder this time.

Rolling his eyes at the parchment he grumbled, "And how would one expect me to concentrate on important things when I am always bothered?"

"Well, now," Filia huffed, "You, sir, are rude!"

"No, I'm not. I'm Zelgadis," he smirked at his joke, "And whom might you be?"

"Filia."

"That's what I thought," he nodded before beginning to read again.

Filia glared at him. He seemed to know about her, so he must have something to do with Xellos, right? Maybe a spy of some kind? He didn't seem to be any kind of spy she'd ever heard of… Spies weren't grumpy, were they? Maybe she was wrong and spies were grumpy, weird people… That would mean that he was put here deliberately by the Mazoku Prince. But, if that were the case wouldn't he be trying to get into her good graces by at least being polite to her? Then he could throw her off track later when she would least expect it… So, maybe he wasn't a spy?

"Oh!" she moaned, "I'm going around in circles…"

Zelgadis looked up at her outburst, curiously.

Filia smiled tightly at him, 'Maybe he'll help me…'

His expression, in answer, went dark again. He looked at her mistrustfully as if not used to being smiled at.

'Well,' she thought, 'there's nothing else to do. Whether or not he is here to spy on me, he is the only person I can ask for help.'

Zelgadis raised an eyebrow at her as if waiting for her to do or say something outlandish.

"Do you know where an opening into the caverns is?" she asked.

He screwed up his face, "Maybe."

"Alright, then where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The opening."

"What opening?"

"The opening into the caverns!" she exclaimed exasperatingly.

"The opening!" he laughed unkindly, "Into the caverns! Oh, that's a good one!"

Filia wanted to punch him, "It's hopeless asking you anything!"

Turning back to his parchment, Zelgadis smirked, "Not if you ask the right questions."

Pinching the bridge of her nose she tried a different tactic, "Well then, what are the right questions?"

Zelgadis flipped the parchment over to see if there was something he had missed on the back, "It depends on what you want to know."

"How do I get into the caverns?"

He glowered at the offending parchment and turned to her, "That's better."

In the distance a wolf let out a low mournful cry.

"Now," a slight smile playing at the edge of his lips, "You get in through there."

Zelgadis motioned behind her. As she turned she realized that the fog had dissipated sometime during their conversation. In the great wall before her, she saw a huge opening. It had taken the shape of a maw and had several stalactites and stalagmites that seemed to take the place of teeth.

Further away, another wolf-cry sounded and Filia shuddered involuntarily.

A hand on her shoulder startled her as she turned to regard Zelgadis' stony features.

"You've got to ask the right questions if you want to get anywhere around here."

Filia made her way towards the looming jaw and cautiously peered inside. She did not like was she saw, it was dark and forbidding in there. The very air smelled of things rotting.

Gathering her courage, she took two steps into the cavern then stopped short. The cave split into two directions immediately, one to the right and another to the left. It was narrow and in the gloom she heard the continual drip of water echoing. She approached the farther wall, touched it, and pulled her hand away. It was dank and slimy, like mildew.

Zelgadis' head poked through the opening behind her, "Pleasant, isn't it?"

Filia shuddered.

His eyes softened and his manner changed.

"You're really going to go in there, aren't you?" His voice was quiet and a hint of concern could be detected in it.

She hesitated, "Yes, yes I am. Do you… is there any reason why I shouldn't"

"There's every reason why you shouldn't," Zelgadis replied, "Is there any reason why you should? Any really good reason?"

"Yes, there is," she paused, "I must."

"Alright," he said with a neutral voice, "Now which way will you go? Right or left?"

Filia looked one way and then the other. There was no reason to choose either one or the other, both looked uninviting. The cavern walls seemed to extend into infinity.

She shrugged, hoping he would offer a suggestion, "Both ways look alike."

Zelgadis snorted, "You're not going to get very far, then, are you?"

"Well," she said crossly, "Which way would you go?"

"Me?" he laughed, "I wouldn't go either way."

"Some help you are," Filia grumbled.

"I never said I would help you, did I?" he pointed out, "Although you could probably use some. You'll probably end up back where you started."

She fumed, "If that's all the help you're going to be then you may as well be off and let me get on with it!"

"You know what your problem is?" Zelgadis growled, "You take too many things for granted."

Filia seemed to take no notice, but rather tried to determine which way she would set out on.

"Even if you make it to the top, which is extremely doubtful," he continued, "You'll never get down again."

She looked to her right, "That's what you think."

"It's a lot better then any of your thoughts," he snapped.

Stepping forward towards her chosen path, she called over her shoulder, "Thanks for nothing, Zel."

"Zelgadis!" His voice came echoing from the entrance, where he remained, "And don't say I didn't warn you!"

Jaw set, she strode out between the damp and dire walls.

She had only gone a few strides when, with a reverberating boom, the cavern opening closed behind her. She waited a few moments to see if it would open again, but it didn't.

Zelgadis was shut outside. The only sounds in the cave now was the steady drip of water and Filia's quick breathing.

* * *

**AN:** Actually, I would have finished this chapter sooner but I've been sidetracked with trying to find me a job! Cross your fingers for me, I know where I want to work & they're hiring… I just hope they do it soon! Leave me a REVIEW and let me know what you think! Don't forget to tell me if you spotted my surprise! 


End file.
